Und taeglich grueßt das Murmeltier
by Nefertari Merit-En-Mut
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Daniel auch in der Zeitschleife in der Episode "Kein Ende Zurück" (4x06) gefangen worden waere? Lest selbst. R


A/N: Alle Charaktere und saemtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehoeren MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Es war jetzt schon das 3.mal das Daniel zusammen mit Jack und Sam in der Kantine war und immer das gleiche passierte.„Dir faellt immer noch nichts auf Sam?" fragte Daniel als Sam ihn, wie bei den letzten Zeitschleifen auch schon, dumm an sah.„Was soll mir auffallen Daniel?" fragte sie und Jack sah sie an. „Das wir in einer Zeitschleife stecken, das sollte ihnen auffallen, Major" sagte er doch Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann stand Daniel auf und ging kurz in sein Buero um etwas zu holen, als er in die Kantine kam sah er Sam und Jack nicht mehr und wollte grade wieder hinaus gehen und zum Besprechungsraum laufen, als ein Junger Sergant gegen ihn lief und sich eine Tasse Kaffee ueber sein schwarzes T-Shirt ergoss. „Shit!" fluchte Daniel. „Es tut mir sehr leid Doktor Jackson." stammelte der Sergant verlegen. „Ist schon gut." Murmelte Daniel und da er keine Zeit mehr hatte sich umzuziehen lief er mit den Klamotten zum Besprechungsraum. Teal'c und Jack hatten schon alles erklaert und alle machten sich auf die suche nach einer Loesung. Jack, Daniel und Teal'c machten sich auf den Weg die Schriften auf dem Altar zu uebersetzen. Doch nach einer Zeit passten Jack und Teal'c nicht mehr auf und auch Daniel wurde es leid die Saetze immer wieder neu zu uebersetzen. „Fasse ich das jetzt richtig auf. Nur wir koennen uns an das erinnern was hier in jeder Zeitschleife passiert." Sagte Jack und Teal'c nickte. Dann grinste Jack frech. Daniel schien auf den selben Gedanken wie Jack gekommen zu sein. „ Ja und deswegen wuerde unser Handeln, egal was wir tun, auch keine Konsequenzen hinter sich ziehen." Alle stuermten aus Daniels Buero. Daniel,Jack und Teal'c spielten Golf durch das Stargate. Jack begann zu Toepfern und Daniel lies das aufleben, was er als kleiner Junge immer machen wollte: Klavier spielen. Ab und zu trafen sich Teal'c, Jack und Daniel und uebersetzten die Schriften, doch die meiste Zeit machten sie etwas anderes. Als Daniel am Anfang einer Zeitschleife wieder von dem Sergant mit Kaffee versaut wurde, bat er den Sergant doch kurz zu warten, holte eine Tasse Kaffee und ergoss sie auf der Uniform des Sergants. Dann ging er bei Sam vorbei, denn es gab eine Sache die ihn brennend interessierte. „Sag mal Sam, du und Colonel O'Neill da laeuft nichts oder?" fragte er mit einem grinsen. Er sah wie Sam rot wurde. "Ehm... ehm ... nicht das ich wuesste Daniel warum fragst du?" „Nun ja ich sehe doch wie ihr euch immer anseht. Du hast ein laecheln, ein ganz bestimmtes, das du nur zeigst wenn du ihn ansiehst." Sagte Daniel und hoffte jetzt von Sam eine Ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen. „ Also ich schenke doch jedem ein laecheln der es braucht." Sagte sie und laechelte Daniel an, es blieb ihm aber keine Zeit mehr etwas dazu zu sagen, denn die Zeitschleife begann wieder von neuem. Als er jedoch diesmal auf der Krankenstation war und untersucht wurde, viel ihm etwas ein, was er sehr gerne tun wuerde. Kurz vor Ende der Zeitschleife ging er nochmals in die Krankenstation. „Dr. Fraiser ich glaube es stimmt etwas nicht mit mir." Sagte er und laechelte. „Daniel ich habe sie vor ein Paar Stunden untersucht, mit ihnen ist alles in Ordnung." Sagte sie und er laechelte weiter. „Das habe ich auch schon etwas laenger. Und es gibt nur eine Heilungsmoeglichkeit." Sagte er. „Und die waere?" fragte Dr. Fraiser Daniel trat naeher. „Diese." Sagte er und kuesste sie. Er wartete darauf, das sie ihn von sich stoesst,doch es passierte nicht. Vielleicht auch weil er wieder in der Kantine sass, wie er erst einige Sekunden spaeter feststellte. Sam sah ihn verdutzt an, genau wie Jack, denn die beiden sahen sehr vertraeumt aus. Daniel sprang von seinem Stuhl auf umarmte Sam und lief in sein Buero. Er wusste das er gleich wieder im Besprechungsraum von General Hammond sitzen wuerde, doch ihm war auch bewusst, dass er nur 5 Minuten spaeter in der Krankenstation waere. So war es auch. Er lies die Untersuchung ueber sich ergehen, in Erwartung darauf was er gleich machen wuerde. „Dr. Fraiser sie werden nichts finden." Sagte Jack genervt. Sogar Teal'c schien von den staendigen Untersuchungen gereizt zu sein. „Ich kann nichts finden, Sir." sagte sie zum General. „Sag ich doch." Sagte Jack triumphierend. Dann gingen alle hinaus, doch Daniel sagte er habe etwas vergessen und muesse in sein Buero. Er lief jedoch zurueck zur Krankenstation, jetzt wollte er es genau wissen. Liebte sie ihn? „Dr.Jackson, was machen sie denn wieder hier?" „Dr. Fraiser ich glaube es stimmt etwas nicht mit mir." Sagte er und laechelte.„Daniel ich habe sie vor ein paar Minuten untersucht, mit ihnen ist alles in Ordnung." Sagte sie und er laechelte weiter, denn er wusste was er gleich machen wuerde. „Das habe ich auch schon etwas laenger. Und es gibt nur eine Heilungsmoeglichkeit." Sagte er. „Und die waere?" fragte Dr. Fraiser Daniel trat naeher. „Diese." Sagte er und kuesste sie. Diesmal konnte kein Zeitsprung das unterbrechen. Janet drueckte ihn sanft von ihr weg. „Daniel,das ist gegen die Regeln." Sagte sie sanft doch Daniel schuettelte seinen Kopf. „ Ich bin nicht ihm Militaer." Sagte er und laechelte. Dann war sie es, die die Initiative ergriff und ihn kuesste. Janet war froh das sie im Moment die einzigen auf der Krankenstation waren, doch um sicherzugehen zog sie ihn in ihr Buero.„Ich liebe dich, Janet." Sagte er. „Ich dich auch Daniel." Erwiderte sie und wieder spuerte sie seine zarten Lippen auf ihren und sie oeffnete leicht ihren Mund um seiner Zunge freien Eintritt zu gestatten, was Daniel auch gleich dankend annahm. Sie wurden immer stuermischer ... Schon wieder sass Daniel in der Kantine. Er ueberredete Jack und Teal'c die Schriften endlich fertig zu uebersetzen. Er wollte das auch Janet sich endlich an alles erinnern konnte, er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn, da war er sich nun sicher, sie hatte es ihm selber gesagt. Er wollte endlich das diese Zeitschleife zu Ende ist.Nach etlichen neuen Zeitschleifen, gelang es den dreien endlich alles zu uebersetzten und sie gingen auf den Planeten zurueck. Jack machte Malakai klar, das es sich nicht lohnte das Geraet zu benutzen und endlich hoerte die Zeitschleife auf. Daniel sass mit Sam und Jack zwar wieder in der Kantine, doch es war nicht morgens, sondern Mittags. Jack ass irgendeinen Brei. „Jack Daniel, eine Frage habe ich noch. Waehrend ihr in dieser Zeitschleife wart, seit ihr da nie auf die Idee gekommen etwas zu tun was Konsequenzen hinter sich hergezogen haette?" Daniel wurde sofort rot und Jack grinste Sam nur verschmitzt an. „Sagen sie Sam, ich bin doch, obwohl ich zu SG-1 gehoere nicht an die Regeln der Air Force gebunden oder?" fragte Daniel. Sam sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nein Daniel sind sie nicht, genauso wenig wie Teal'c es ist. „Gut, das ist sehr gut ... danke Sam sie haben mir sehr geholfen." Daniel ging sofort zur Krankenstation, doch diesmal nicht um Janet gleich dort zu kuessen, nein er wollte sich beherrschen. „Janet, haben sie heute Abend ... ehm haben sie heute Abend Lust ... mit mir etwas ... essen zu gehen?" fragte er, er haette sich Ohrfeigen koennen. Warum war er jetzt wieder so schuechtern? „Gerne Dr. Jackson." Sagte sie laechelnd. „Okay ich hole sie um ... sagen wir 7 Uhr ab okay? Ach und ich heisse Daniel." Sagte er und laechelte zurueck. „Okay ... Daniel, dann bis heute Abend um 7 Uhr." Sagte sie und er ging aus der Krankenstation. Er war wohl so rot, das Sam gleich merkte was los war. „Ach deswegen Daniel, also da haetten sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen, Janet gehoert doch nicht zu SG-1." Am Abend holte Daniel Janet puenktlich ab. Sie hatte ein kurzes rotes Kleid an. Daniel klappte bei dem was ersah erst einmal die Kinnlade herunter, und er musste zweimal hin gucken bis er sich sicher war nicht zu traeumen. „Guten Abend Dr. Jackson." Sagte sie laechelnd. „Waren wir und nicht einig das ich Daniel und nicht Dr. Jackson bin?" sagte er laechelnd und half ihr in seinen Jeep. Im Restaurant angekommen unterhielten sich die beiden ueber vieles. Sie lachten viel und keinem wahr aufgefallen das Daniel seine Hand auf ihrer liegen hatte. Als sie dann gegessen hatten viel Janet ein, das die Jungs von SG-1 ja in einer Zeitschleife gesteckt haben. „Sagen sie Daniel, ich kenne sie zwar noch nicht so gut, wie ich sie gerne kennen wuerde, aber ich glaube nicht das sie nur an den Uebersetzungen sassen oder?" fragte sie. „Nein, das habe ich tatsaechlich nicht." sagte er und laechelte sie an. „So, was haben sie denn dann gemacht?" fragte sie mit einem frechen grinsen. Wusste sie etwa was passiert war? Nein das war ausgeschlossen. „Nun ja, wir haben Golf gespielt, ich habe gelernt Klavier zu spielen und habe mich bei einem Sergant geraecht das er mir jedesmal Kaffee ueber mein T-Shirt gekippt hat." Sagte er. Und war Janet gespannt. „Wie das denn?" fragte sie." Nun ja ... ich habe mir eine Tasse Kaffee geholt und sie ihm ueber das T-Shirt gekippt." Da musste Janet herzlichst lachen, das lachen war das was Daniel so an ihr liebte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Musik gespielt wurde und einige Leute tanzten. Er stand auf, lief um den Tisch und bat Janet um einen Tanz. „Sehr gerne Daniel." sagte sie und die beiden Tanzten. Sie blieben noch so lange im Restaurant, bis sie der Kellner hoeflich rausschmiss. Daniel fuhr Janet nach Hause. Als er mit ihr vor ihrer Haustuer stand, sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer naeher und Janet schloss ihre Augen sie spuerte seine zarten Lippen auf den ihren. „Gute Nacht." Sagte er leise zu ihr. Sie kicherte kurz und dann verschwand sie in ihrem Haus er ging zu seinem Jeep mit einem laecheln im Gesicht. Er fuehlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager. Als er sich nochmals umsah sah er wie Janet aus einem Fenster hinaus sah und ihn anlaechelte. Ja in diesem Moment war er der gluecklichste Mann der Welt. Ende 


End file.
